


Operation Tyler Joseph

by anothermistakemade



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/F, Homophobia, M/M, Religion, Revenge, because of the church, because we need more of those, brendon wants revenge, he's not the only one, honestly i am too, jenna and tyler arent bad people i swear, josh is a new kid, josh is heterophobic, patrick is so smol and so cute, straightphobia, the gays™, the gays™ vs the straights™, the straights™, they just seem like it?, tl;dr the gays want josh to ruin holy boy tyler joseph, tyler joseph: church boy, who will do anything to fit in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermistakemade/pseuds/anothermistakemade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, Tyler Joseph wants to eat your dick."</p><p>"What? Why do you say that?"</p><p>"Did you see the way he was staring at you? He looked like... like..."</p><p>"A starving lion."</p><p>"Less intimidating, though... like a starving cat. A starving calico."</p><p>...</p><p>Josh is the new kid, and he needs friends. Fast. So when a group of gays takes him in, of course he goes along. However, when they want to use him to get revenge on the school's homophobe Tyler Joseph, Josh isn't so sure. Now he's stuck between letting his new friends down or ruining the reputation of the holy Tyler Joseph, who he's kind of in love with. But Tyler's dating the holy Jenna Black, who also believes gays will burn in hell. All Josh has to do is break up Jenna and Tyler, get Tyler to realize he's gay, get Tyler to suck his dick, reveal that Tyler sucked his dick, and then watch Tyler's reputation crumble in revenge for all the bullying he's done. Simple... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all I have no idea if this is any good, I just kinda threw this first chapter together, work with me here
> 
> Secondly, feedback is greatly appreciated, I really need to hear what you guys think of this
> 
> Thirdly, a note on homophobia: this story is NOT how to handle it. Please, if you are being bullied in any way, I beg you to contact a teacher or principal, basically do not do what this story is. I do warn you that there is homophobic slurs used.
> 
> Lastly, if I offend anybody with the content in this story, PLEASE tell me, I will rework the story and have that content removed, just let me know

"I'm just saying, why is what I write considered 'emo' and 'not good' meanwhile rappers are making hundreds off of 'her pussy bald like Calliou'?" Pete defended, keeping his voice relatively quiet.

"'Eat the booty like groceries' was legendary, Pete! Fucking legendary!" Brendon retorted, entirely too loud. A few heads, included some teachers', were turned upon hearing the phrase 'eat the booty'. "Who the fuck is that?" Brendon's attention switched quickly to the new kid at his locker, who sported gauges, pink hair, and an 'I want to believe' t-shirt.

"He looks like the result of Pete and Brendon deciding to have an ugly, hipster-ass baby." Debby snorted, examining the fresh meat.

"He looks gay as fuck." Pete commented, also eyeing at the new kid. He looked like he'd fit right in with the group. 

"Okay, squad meeting." Brendon turned around as Pete, Patrick, Debby, and Ryan huddled together. "This man. He is gay."

"You don't know that for sure." Ryan pointed out. He tended to be the skeptic of the group, the one convinced that not everything was gay and that the heterosexual world still spun outside their group.

"Okay, sounds fake, but okay." Brendon replied, narrowing his eyes at Ryan.

"What kind of dry, stale meme-"

"I saw a Celine Dion poster in his locker," Debby cut off Ryan and Brendon's fight, "which means he is definitely gay. Very, very gay." There were murmurs of approval.

"So," Patrick began, "do we initiate him into the group?" Back when the group was just Pete and Patrick, anybody who wanted to hang out with them had to pass some rigorous testing. Debby had to dye Pete's hair perfectly, Ryan had to recite an entire Beyonce album, and Brendon had to be so promiscuous he made the innocent Stump blush. It took a few days, but he was victorious.

"The t-shirt was a good start," Brendon glanced over his shoulder to see if the kid was still there. "Queen Dion really sealed the deal."

"Let's see where he is, socially." Pete added. "If he has other friends, we won't push him. But if he doesn't, or god forbid, he gets roped into a group of the straights, we rescue him." The other members nodded in agreement.

-

They encountered the new kid again at lunch.

"Brendon! Brendon!" Hayley practically ran at him, Debby close on her heels. "Brendon, Debs filled me in on the new kid," She began, actually panting, "and it totally happened. Jenna Black is practically dangling her tits in front of him-"

"Don't say that!" Debby scolded, hitting her friend on the shoulder.

"Wait, the Christians got to him?" Brendon gasped, placing a hand on his chest.

"Yes, and Jenna is flirting so hard and newbie looks like he's seen a ghost and Tyler Joseph's knuckles are fucking white, man." Hayley explained, all in one breath.

"Lead me to them." Brendon commanded. The two girls both took his arm and dragged him over to where the basketball players and cheerleaders sat.

"Well, if it isn't Brendon Urie." Jenna said, totally fake smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm gonna rot in hell for taking it in the ass and such." Brendon brushed Jenna off, tired of her 'you're going to hell' speech. "Clearly you understand how amazing dick is, so I don't get-"

"Brendon!" Debby smacked him.

"Okay, okay, I'm done." Brendon laughed- he'd never run out of slut jokes for Jenna. "Anyway, we're here to meet the fresh meat. To meet the meat."

"Jesus Christ, Brendon." Hayley scoffed.

"Please don't use the Lord's name-"

"Yeah, okay, whatever. Newbie, what's your name?" Brendon cut off Jenna's scolding, because of course he didn't really care. He directed his attention towards the new kid, who looked petrified. Brendon couldn't decide if the kid was scared of him or Jenna.

"Uh, Josh." The kid- Josh- replied, his voice quiet.

"And Josh, how many times have these do-gooders told you your hair, piercings, or demeanor in general were a sin?" Brendon asked, causing Jenna to narrow her eyes at him. It was her group's schtick, to scold basically anybody for basically anything. They even did it to each other (one time, Jenna's best friend wore a skirt that didn't go past her fingertips and Jenna politely informed her that she was going to rot in hell, which is ironic because her ass practically hangs out of her cheer uniform). 

"What, so now we're bad people for protecting this innocent student from the clutches of Satan?" Jenna scoffed, still glaring at Brendon. 

"Answer the question, Newb- Josh." Brendon prodded, trying to sound friendly to Josh but threatening to Jenna. He didn't want to scare the kid away.

"Once or twice, I guess?" Josh answered, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "And the also called the music room... what was it, the Sin Lab?" He looked to Jenna for confirmation. She nodded.

"Nothing good happens in the music room." She stated, as if it were a fact.

"I would argue, but you're totally right, seeing as Ryan stuck his-"

"Okay, I think that's enough of this conversation!" Debby interrupted Brendon, saving the entire table from hearing the details of his and Ryan's sex life (she was pretty sure it would set Jenna on fire). 

"Take your pick, Josh," Jenna smiled sweetly at the new kid, "do you want to sit with the gays," She spat the word as if it were poisonous, "or with the people that will save your from eternal damnation?" Josh bit his lip, clearly not ready to make any enemies.

"Uh... I think I'm gonna sit with Brendon today..." Josh said, grabbing his lunch and standing up. "I'll see you guys later, though."

"See you later!" Jenna cracked a smile that even Josh could see was fake.

Brendon led him to the music room, where they ate lunch. Technically, they weren't allowed to be outside of the cafeteria during lunch period, but Brendon explained that administration had given up on disciplining their group a long time ago.

"They caught Pete and Patrick making out in the bathroom during A period and they were like, that's it, we're done, do whatever the fuck you want." Brendon said, leading Josh down the hall into the music room. It was pretty much empty, except for a few instruments here and there and chairs stacked in the corner. "Welcome to our humble abode." He stepped inside, causing a few of the kids in the room to look up. "T your right, you'll see the whiteboard, where we write our daily jokes." Josh saw a pun scribbled messily in the corner of the whiteboard. "In the left corner is the music director's office, but she's never here. If she is, scramble." The door was wide open, and inside Josh could see a desk with a few papers and a computer on it. "And to your immediate left is the storage closet, where we have sex." 

"Correction, where you and Ryan have sex." Debby commented, moving past the pair to get into the room. "Nobody else is dumb enough to fuck during school." Brendon rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her.

"That's Debby, the lesbian asshole." Brendon introduced, motioning to the girl.

"I'm pansexual, you asshat."

"Keep telling yourself that." Brendon muttered, making Josh chuckle. "You know me, I'm Brendon, the most popular gay of the gays." He bowed, causing Josh to wonder if he was always this dramatic. He hoped so, it was quite entertaining. "We also have Hayley," The other girl from the cafeteria, the one with highlighter yellow hair, smiled at Josh, "She's only half gay-"

"The correct term is bisexual-"

"-so she's not here all the time. She likes to hang out with the punks that don't know how to music." Josh wondered if everyone in their friend group was gay and could play music. He wondered if the two came hand in hand. "Next is the almighty Ryan Ross," Brendon pointed at a kid sitting in the corner, listening to music, "He's okay. A bit of an asshole." Josh was confused, due to the constant referencing to Brendon and Ryan's relationship. If they were dating, shouldn't Brendon like him? "Next are Pete and Patrick, Patrick's the one with glasses." Josh looked over to two boys cuddling, the one with glasses- Patrick- on his computer and laying on the other one- Pete's- chest. "They're gay. So, so gay. Patrick's a lot more lowkey about it." Josh nodded, mentally taking note of who in the group was dating. "And that's pretty much it. There are a few other kids that come and go, but this here is pretty much our group." 

"Welcome to the squad." Debby, who was also sitting on her computer, remarked.

"Wait," Pete stood up, causing Patrick to fall off of him, "are we just going to let him in like that? He's gotta... prove himself." Josh gulped, slightly terrified of this Pete character. "What can you do?" Pete asked, examining Josh head to toe. It made him sweat.

"I can, uh, play the drums, I guess." Josh murmured. Drums were pretty much the only thing he was good at. He was pretty mediocre when it came to academics, and he was definitely never a sports guy, so music it was.

"Prove it, then." Pete smirked, gesturing towards the drum set in the back of the room.

Needless to say, he proved himself.

-

"So, Tyler Joseph wants to eat your dick." Brendon said, completely out of no where. The group had invited Josh to get ice cream after school, which they say is tradition on Wednesdays. Everyone came, with the exception of Hayley.

"What?" Josh felt his face go red and tried to cover it up by wiping his mouth. "Why do you say that?" Josh had been introduced to Tyler via Jenna, but the boy had only said hi before returning to his lunch. Josh guessed that he was just shy.

"Brendon's convinced the school's resident Jesus freak is gay." Ryan explained, rolling his eyes. "Which he clearly isn't, by the way. He's captain of the basketball team, head choir boy at church AND he's been dating Jenna Black for, like, ever. He's as straight as they come."

"I don't know, Brendon has a point. I'm suspicious of that Joseph kid." Pete added. Josh had heard Pete claim earlier that he has a 'fine-tuned gaydar with 100% accuracy,' which he wasn't sure if he believed.

"Even if he is gay," Patrick spoke up, "there's no way he'd ever admit to it, much less," He inhaled, almost like he was mentally preparing to quote Brendon, "eat Josh's dick."

"Wait, why are we convinced he wants to eat my dick, though?" Josh, still thoroughly confused, asked. Brendon scoffed, as if the answer was crystal clear.

"Did you see the way he was staring at you? He looked like... like..." Brendon searched for the right word.

"A starving lion." Pete completed.

"Less intimidating, though... like a starving cat. A starving calico." Josh furrowed his eyebrows at Brendon, still lost. "Not the point. Anyway, homeboy was staring at you. And he didn't even speak up to defend Jenna."

"That proves nothing, he is kinda shy." Debby seemed to be taking Ryan's side. 

"Yeah but usually he's quick to support her." Patrick pointed out, although Josh could never imagine Tyler being as mean as Jenna. He seemed like a quiet little kid who didn't want to pick fights.

"Maybe he was having a bad day." Ryan suggested, still adamant to his position.

"Psh," Brendon scoffed, unconvinced. "THE Tyler Joseph, sports star, shoo-in for literally any scholarship anywhere, does not have bad days."

"I dunno, I heard his parents make him shoot 500 baskets everyday." Debby was fairly savvy on all the school gossip, and she knew just about everything about everybody. She knew everybody's dirtiest secrets, yet she was too nice to reveal them (she claimed they were always bogus). "Which is a fuckton." She added, when nobody seemed shocked.

"Dude, he probably makes that in, like, twenty minutes." Brendon shrugged, brushing off Debby's comment. "The point is, you have to get Tyler Joseph to eat your dick."

"Why?" Josh asked, quite uncomfortable with the phrase 'eating dick' at this point. He then realized he'd never actually come out to these people, for all they know, he could be straight (he wasn't, thank god, but he could be).

"Because! I want to see everything blow up in his face." Brendon exclaimed, making Josh frown. While everyone else seemed to be on board, he wasn't sure. Tyler seemed nice, and he didn't want to destroy his reputation.

"But he seems nice..." Brendon burst out laughing at Josh's comment, and everyone else just snickered. "The dude is your Class A homophobe! He used to hardcore bully poor, innocent Patrick when he started dating Pete." Patrick nodded solemnly.

"Brendon's got a point." He murmured. "He seems nice, and I'd feel bad if we wrecked his reputation, but... he's a huge asshole."

"Guys..." Ryan was the only one who seemed wary at this point. "We could ruin his life..."

"George Ryan Ross the third," Brendon began, slipping once again into his dramatic persona, "Tyler Joseph once practically threw you into a locker."

"It was more of a shove." Ryan muttered.

"Urie's got a point," Debby was fiddling with her shirt sleeve nervously. "He kinda deserves it."

"Okay," Josh inhaled, deciding maybe he should ruin this Tyler Joseph guy, "what are the steps to getting your dick... eaten?"

Everyone but Ryan cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh may have agreed to this whole operation, but that doesn't mean he wants to do it. All his friends want him to, but morally he struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow ok so this chapter is a lot™
> 
> i also want to apologize, because i'm an idiot and didn't select 'multiple chapters', and then when i went to go do it, i accidentally selected something else and didn't even realize, so tl;dr i'm an idiot and there are more than one chapter
> 
> and thank you sO MUCH for all the lovely comments, i'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story, y'all are what motivate me to write more chapters :') but i have to say this one's a bit less lighthearted. i'm trying to keep things funny and happy, but of course i need to get down to business and break some hearts, so there's that

"Where's Brendon?" Josh asked, walking into the music room during lunchtime. It'd been a week and a half now since he started coming to this new school, and he finally felt like he fit in. Sure, he fit in with the misfits, but it was something.

"He said something about there being a Charmander across the street and took off." Patrick replied, in his usual position with Pete, except this time Pete was wearing headphones.

"There's a fucking Charmander?" Debby exclaimed, standing up and running out of the room. Josh rolled his eyes, because of course both Brendon and Debby would skip school for Pokemon. 

"Where's Ryan?" Josh asked, sitting across the room from the Patrick and Pete bundle.

"He's sitting with Spencer and Jon," Hayley waltzed into the room, holding a tray from the cafeteria. Josh guessed she'd stopped there and seen Ryan conversing with other people besides them. Maybe Josh was wrong, maybe Ryan was like Hayley and he had other friends, but Josh felt like Ryan was being distant. Ever since the birth of 'Operation Tyler Joseph' (which hasn't been mentioned once since it's conception), it was like Ryan was avoiding their whole group. He even refused to go get ice cream last Wednesday.

"Spencer and Jon? Who are they?" Josh, who was convinced he'd learned everyone in the grade, asked.

"Spencer Smith and Jon Walker. Brendon's middle school friends." Hayley's answer made Josh physically cringe- middle school friend were people he'd like to forget about, thank you very much.

"So why's he hanging out with them and not us?" Josh directed his question to Hayley, but she had her backed turned towards him. He guessed nobody wanted to talk about it (he kind of didn't want to, either).

"We got him," Brendon casually walked in to the room with Debby, as if he hadn't just ditched the first half of school to go catch Pokemon. His eyes were still glued to the screen of his phone.

"Hey, Brendon!" Josh was grateful they'd finished talking about Ryan, Brendon would probably explode upon hearing his name.

"So," Brendon slipped his phone back into his pocket and sat directly in front of Josh. "We need to discuss our plan."

"Our plan?" Josh asked, praying that Brendon wasn't talking about Tyler.

"Yes, our Tyler plan." Oh, no.

"How am I even supposed to get him to talk to me?" Looking at the plan, it did seem impossible, to say the least. Tyler was a church boy who winced at the word 'damn' and was dating the most popular girl in school. Even the thought of Josh, a punk lowlife who just about as straight as a bag of curly fries, befriending Tyler was unimaginable. And even if they somehow became friends, what would they talk about? Josh didn't know the first thing about basketball and he was sure Tyler was no drum master. And theoretically, if they became friends, how was it supposed to progress into dating (or dick-eating) if they had nothing in common?

"I know what you have to do." Brendon smirked- of course he had a plan. He'd probably spent the past week conducting an intricate map of Tyler's emotions and then figured out how to manipulate them. Josh wouldn't be surprised if he had a wall full of Tyler's pictures. "You have to love the Lord, Josh." Josh's eyes widened.

"You want me to what?" Josh wasn't sure if converting to a Jesus freak was worth it.

"Please, just do it. Go to Jenna Black and say you're a sinner. She'll totally fall for it, and then bam, you're hanging out with Tyler's friends." Josh shook his head.

"I can't do that. I would have to ditch you guys and hang out with those assholes, and for what? The slight chance that maybe you could get some petty revenge on Tyler? He's done nothing wrong to me, he doesn't deserve his life getting ruined." Josh stood up, unable to take this anymore. Maybe he could hang out with Ryan and his friends until everything simmered down. Maybe Brendon would forget about the whole idea in a week.

"Josh-" The bell rang, rather conveniently. Josh left the room, heading off to his next class. He had English next, which he shared with both Hayley and Tyler.

-

Josh found himself watching Tyler for the rest of the day. He knew it was creepy, but considering he was plotting the boy's demise, he thought it appropriate.

Firstly, he noticed how Tyler was never alone. He and Jenna sat next to each other in all the classes they shared, and if they didn't share that class, he walked her to it. At least one of the basketball players was with him at all times, like some sort of bodyguard. Tyler's teammates were gigantic (the tallest one had to be a couple inches over 7 feet), and they had muscles that were strong but lean, perfect for basketball. The funniest thing was Tyler didn't look like any of them. Sure, he was pretty muscular, but Josh was pretty sure Tyler was shorter than he was. Josh thought he looked almost wimpy next to those guys.

Tyler and Jenna's relationship was weird, to say the least. Sure, he walked her to class, and they held hands on occasion, but that was it. In a school full of kids practically banging one another against the lockers, Josh had expected the 'it' couple to be a bit more flamboyant with their displays of affection.

From a stalker-y point of view, both Tyler and Jenna actually seemed like nice people. Josh knew that they both bullied basically all of his friends, but they didn't seem that bad. Jenna said hi to everyone in the halls and seemed like she was best friends with the whole class. Tyler mainly kept to himself, speaking only to Jenna and sometimes to one of his bodyguards, but he smiled at everyone Jenna spoke to and sometimes even joined in on the conversation. Josh couldn't tell if he thought he was better than everyone else and therefore shouldn't converse with the peasants, or if he was just shy. Why weren't the two of them this nice to Brendon, or at least Patrick?

Oh, right, the gay thing.

Now armed with a profile of Tyler Joseph (composed from a day of stalking), Josh made up his mind. Operation Tyler Joseph was a no. He respected both Tyler and himself enough to see that it was a terrible, terrible idea. The bell rung, and Josh's day of classes and following Tyler was over. It was a Friday, and the group was going bowling. He figured he'd tell Brendon it was a no after bowling, when he wasn't wielding a large, heavy object.

-

"Hey!" Pete was leaning against his car with Brendon, Hayley and Debby, who was sitting on the roof of it. Ryan was presumably not attending, and Patrick was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Pat?" Josh asked once he had reached the car. Pete shrugged.

"He said he'd be out soon, we were gonna give him five more minutes before we sent a search party." He replied, checking the time on his phone. Josh nodded, hopping up to join Debby on the roof of Pete's car.

"Shit," He murmured, realizing he'd left his gym clothes in the boy's locker room. If he didn't go get them now, they'd probably be thrown out by the janitor.

"What is it?" Debby was the only one that had heard him.

"I forgot my gym clothes, I have to go back." Josh replied, sliding off the roof. Debby slid down after him.

"I'll join you, we can look for Patrick." She offered her arm, which Josh took, and the two of them skipped back towards the school. They were laughing like idiots by the time they got inside, and Josh, not paying any attention to where he was going, ran straight into Tyler Joseph. He let go of Debby's arm and he and Tyler toppled to the ground.

"Oh fucking hell, I'm so sorry," Josh exclaimed, not realizing who he was speaking to. He looked up to see The Tyler Joseph laying a couple feet away from him. "I mean... oh friggin' heck... I'm so sorry." Debby snorted.

"It's fine." Tyler mumbled, picking up his backpack. He kept his head down, not making eye contact with either Josh or Debby, and he practically ran out of the building.

"That was weird." Debby commented, helping Josh up. "He didn't even call you an emo faghead."

"Honestly, I would be honored to receive that title." Josh replied, causing the both of them to burst out laughing once more. They made their way to the locker rooms, which were directly underneath the music room. There was a stairwell directly across from the music room that led down to them, which was handy when Josh felt like ditching phys ed. They descended the stairs, and Josh stopped Debby right before they entered the boy's locker room.

"Really? Josh, it's probably empty." Debby sighed, crossing her arms. She didn't want to have to wait in the hall.

"Yeah, but... I dunno, what if someone comes down here and thinks we're fucking or something?" Ah yes, straight sex, Josh's worst nightmare.

"Fine," Debby huffed, "but you better be quick."

Josh walked into the bathroom, praying that nobody had stolen his clothes. He was walking towards his locker when he heard someone sniffle.

"Hello?" His voice was a bit shaky, considering how murder-y the whole situation was. Debby would wait for a few more minutes, then come in to see Josh's dead body propped up on a urinal or something. Nobody responded, so Josh guessed maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. He continued walking down the row of lockers, until he heard the sound again. "Seriously, is anyone in here?" He asked again, now figuring perhaps Brendon or Debby were pranking him. He walked faster, determined to find whoever was in there. He was definitely not expecting to see Patrick curled up in the corner. "Holy shit, are you okay?" He rushed over to Patrick's side, kneeling next to him.

"I'm fine." Patrick murmured, his face stuck in his knees. 

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Josh put a hand on Patrick's shoulder, hoping he'd calm down. He knew Patrick had a problem with bullies, but he thought that all ended a while ago. He thought back to Tyler, who he'd just seen leaving the school. "Was it Tyler?" He asked, horrified.

"I'm fine, really." Patrick kept his face in his knees.

"Josh? Hurry up!" Debby yelled from outside the locker room. 

"You can tell me anything, Patrick." Josh ignored Debby, she'd understand why he made her wait. Patrick looked up, and Josh could see that his lip was split. "Oh my god, you're bleeding!" He placed a hand on Patrick's jaw. The cut on his lip was still bleeding, and there was a yellow-ish bruise forming on his cheekbone.

"I was in here after last period, because I have gym last," Patrick whispered, not meeting Josh's eyes. "A-and I was texting Pete, so I was taking a bit longer than usual." His breathing was getting shaky. "I thought it was empty in here, but then... Tyler came with his basketball buddies and they just..." He started crying again. Josh clenched his fists, extremely pissed off. He understood beating up Brendon, Brendon was an asshole. He even understood wanting to beat himself up, but Patrick? Patrick was so nice to everybody, he was so kind and so pure and Tyler still wrecked him.

"I thought you said they stopped?" Josh asked after a few moments of silence. Patrick had sworn that Tyler hadn't bothered him since freshman year, but apparently that was a lie.

"Pete threatened to beat Tyler up." Patrick confessed, now beginning to calm down. "And that would make everything worse, and I didn't want that, so I lied." He looked up now, finally looking Josh in the eyes. "Promise me you won't tell anybody. Especially Pete."

"I promise." Josh sighed. Pete really deserved to know, but he understood why Patrick didn't want him to.

"Can you tell them I got sick or something? I don't want everyone to see me all..." Patrick didn't finish his sentence, but Josh knew what he meant.

Josh left the locker room with his gym clothes and a plan. Before, he had faith that Tyler could be a good person, he had no reason to believe anything else. Sure, he was a bit of a homophobe but honestly, who wasn't at this school? But now, now that he's beaten up Patrick of all people, Josh couldn't sit back and watch. Now he understood why Brendon wanted revenge, wanted Tyler's reputation torn apart.

It was time for Josh Dun to ruin Tyler Joseph's life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh makes his final decision about Operation Tyler, he starts working on a project with an unlikely partner, and Brendon's a clothes-stealing asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning for use of homophobic slurs in this chapter (it's just once, but it's there)**
> 
> i promised myself i would adopt good writing habits and start proofreading more... that didnt happen...
> 
> also it's my birthday, and i wrote a good half of this on my birthday, so that goes to show how lonely i am

Over the weekend, Josh had a lot to think about. He was done thinking about if he was morally okay with Operation Tyler, he figured it was best to tell himself it was too late to change his mind. Now, he was in the planning phase. He'd considered Brendon's idea of going to Jenna and attempting to repent, but not only did he think she wouldn't fall for it, but that would require him ditching all his friends for who knows how long. His other option was to be as seductive as possible towards Tyler, but he doubted that would work. His only other option would be to try and get Tyler to become friends with his group which, although it would be the most pleasant option, is entirely impossible.

So Josh had a one man hit-list and no ideas.

It was pitiful how much time he spent in his room, practically obsessing over this kid he hardly knew. At least he wasn't being a hermit about it, he'd told Brendon he was now onboard and he was giving Debby updates practically every five minutes.

To: Dumpster  
what if i cornered him after a basketball game

From: Dumpster  
tht's a little creepy, josh

To: Dumpster  
i've given up on trying to not be creepy at this point

Josh sighed, shutting off his phone. He really, really wanted to get revenge on Tyler for what he did to Patrick, or rather, what he's been doing to Patrick. He just needed a way.

-

Lucky for Josh, the universe handed him a way. That Monday, their history teacher announced they'd be doing a project on world religions. The partners were being picked via random draw, and Josh was slightly praying he'd get Tyler.

"Jenna Black," The teacher read Jenna's name from the slip of paper he'd pulled out of a box. "Jenna, please pick your partner." Jenna got up, her fingers visibly crossed behind her back. Josh bet she was praying, literally praying, she got Tyler. She reached into the box, took a slip of paper out, and unfolded it. Her jaw dropped.

"Josh Dun." She read, her voice full of surprise. Josh did a double take- he had to work with Jenna, of all people.

"And what religion will you be doing your project on, Jenna and Jo-"

"Christianity." Jenna replied with a smile, before Josh could even open his mouth. He hadn't expected anything different, but he'd really hoped maybe he could learn about a new religion rather than do an entire project on why he's going to burn in hell.

"Next is..." The teacher reached into the box once again. "Debby Ryan. Debby, please come pick your partner." Debby got up and made a sad face at Josh, which he returned. Although the best case scenario would've been for him to be paired with Tyler, it would've been nice for his partner to be Debby.

"Tyler Joseph." Debby read her slip of paper. Josh immediately took out his phone and began texting her, he didn't even hear which religion they picked.

To: Dumpster  
!!!!!!!

To: Dumpster  
dude we can invite tyler and jenna over and do our projects and itll be like a foursome 

To: Dumpster  
not in a sexual way but also yes entirely in a sexual way

Josh watched Debby sit back down and slide her phone out of her pocket. Her reply came seconds later.

From: Dumpster  
i guess we've discovered your plan for operation tyler. better tell bren

There were only a few minutes left of the class, and then Josh was free to go tell Brendon all the important details. He could tell Patrick, too, and Pete. Josh was imagining himself breaking the news with confetti flying everywhere and a big banner that read-

"Ahem." Josh groaned internally. While it was extremely fortunate that he could work with Jenna and to some extent, Tyler, he didn't take in to consideration that Jenna probably hated his guts and would be impossible to work with. 

"Hello, Miss Black." Josh put on the fake smile that Jenna was so familiar with. He couldn't help but think back to his first day of school, where Jenna so happily welcomed him into her group of friends. Now, she hated him, just because he was gay and he hung out with other gay kids.

"Dun." Jenna replied, like blankly stating someone's last name was supposed to be a greeting. "I hope you don't expect me to do all the work here, but I certainly will not be."

"I didn't expect that at all." Josh kind of did, but he really just wanted to irritate Jenna.

"Good, because I won't be." She snapped back.

"Great."

"Fine!" Josh couldn't help but laugh, which only irritated Jenna further. "And if you think we're going to do our work in that nasty whorehouse you call a music room-"

"We prefer 'the Sin Bin', but I guess 'whorehouse' works, too."

"you're wrong. We'll be working either in here, at my house, or at the youth center by the church." Jenna completely ignored Josh's comment. She had out a pad of paper and was writing down her terms and conditions.

"Actually, if I get within 300 yards of a church, I light on fire." Jenna looked up from her paper to glare at Josh. He shrugged.

"And because I can't handle being alone with you," She spoke through gritted teeth, "Tyler and whoever his partner is will work with us."

"That's fine with me."

-

"And then I said 'stick it up my ass', and for some reason, he had a problem with that."

"Brendon, you can't say that to every asshole with a phallic-shaped object."

"I can, and I will."

"Brendon, Pete!" Josh practically ran into the music room, bursting with excitement. He really, really wanted to see their reaction when he said Jenna was his partner.

"Josh, we're having an important discussion-"

"No, we're not." Pete cut Brendon off, rolling his eyes. "What is it, oh smol one?"

"First off, don't call me smol." Pete scoffed. "Secondly, you'll never guess who's my partner for the world religions project."

"Oh my god, are we talking about the world religions project?" Debby ran over to where Josh, Pete and Brendon were sitting. 

"Yeah, we are, what's the big deal? Please tell me it's something juicy." Brendon, being notorious for being the king of the school's drama, was practically itching with excitement.

"Jenna's my partner." Pete's jaw dropped and Brendon let out an obnoxiously loud gasp. "Wait, it gets better!" Josh smirked, looking to Debby.

"Tyler's mine." This time, Brendon shrieked, causing everyone within an earshot to cover their ears and wince.

"IT'S LIKE THE LORD WANTED THIS TO WORK." Brendon screeched, tackling Josh in a hug. Josh burst out laughing, attempting to squirm out from underneath him. Once he did, the group sat in silence for a few moments. It was evident that they were feeling the impact of being two people short. Patrick was 'sick', and Ryan had been avoiding them, as usual. Josh hated it, how this stupid plan hadn't even made any progress, but Ryan acted like they were the plague. And he could see that it was bothering Brendon, too. He'd become less happy and made less jokes, and he couldn't handle being around Pete and Patrick and their PDA.

"What's the hot gos with Ryan?" Josh asked, attempting to disguise his prod at Brendon's emotions with some cool teen slang.

"Hot gos?" Debby asked, holding in laughter.

"Y'know... like... like drama. Hot gossip. Hot gos. Teens getting up to shenanigans." Josh explained, feeling his cheeks burning red.

"Josh... what the fuck. Nobody uses the word shenanigans." Pete asked in a serious tone, before losing it and breaking into laughter. Debby and Brendon joined him, while Josh buried his face in his knees.

"Joshie just wants to fit in with the cool kids." Brendon cooed, rubbing Josh's hair. Josh swatted his hands away. "And there's no 'hot gos', or shenanigans. We just haven't talked in a while."

"Oh... okay..." Josh, his face still hidden, mumbled. He completely regretted asking and would really like to just disappear off the face of the earth, thank you very much. 

"Mr. Hot Gos has a point." Pete nudged Brendon's side, before being pushed over by him.

"Please don't call me Mr. Hot Gos." Josh finally regained his confidence and lifted his head out of his knees.

"Shut up, Mr. Hot Gos." Pete replied with a smile. "Seriously. You and him were, like, fucking on Wednesday and then not talking on Thursday."

"It's all because of stupid fucking Tyler Joseph." Brendon sighed. "He thinks that there's still some good in him or whatever, just because he's too much of an asshole to admit that he's gay, so he's never been harassed by the TySquad."

"The TySquad? You mean like Shane and them?" Apparently, Debby had never heard the term 'TySquad', either. 

"Because it's never really him," Brendon explained. "It's always him hiding behind Shane, or Jenna, or Mark or somebody. Have you noticed that?" 

"I've never..." Josh trailed off, thinking about how he's never actually been bullied by the TySquad. Then again, he wasn't flaunting his sexuality that much like the rest of the group. He wanted to settle in to his school a bit more before he started wearing one of Pete's 'hey hey hey I'm gay gay gay' shirts.

"Bren, stop dancing around the question." Pete, who desperately wanted to hear more of the Ryden drama, refused to address the term 'TySquad'.

"Okay, so we have spoken. Like once." The rest of the group groaned. "Oh, shut up, will you? Apparently he thinks we make bad choices and his parents think we're 'bad influences' which is funny because he didn't give a fuck what they thought when he was sucking-"

"Alright, that's enough details." Debby interrupted, once again saving the group from the intricate details of Brendon's sex life. Josh made a mental note to thank her later. "I've got to go meet up with Tyler about working on our project after school, and also I refuse to partake in this conversation, so bye." She announced, getting up.

"Make sure that your gaydar is turned on." 

"Jesus, Brendon, nobody uses the term 'gaydar' anymore." Brendon scoffed at Pete's comment.

"You're a gaydar."

-

"BRENDON, YOU FUCKING TITBAG!" 

Josh was an idiot. He was an idiot because he trusted Brendon enough to watch his clothes while he showered after gym. He was an idiot because he didn't want to smell bad while working with Jenna (he might hate her, but he didn't want her to vomit at his stench). He was an idiot because now he was running up the stairs to the music room, clad in nothing but a towel. Brendon was nowhere in sight, but Josh was fairly sure he'd go to the music room. He was about to burst in the room when he heard a voice inside the room.

"...the deserts of my mind, and I haven't found a drop of life. I haven't found a drop of you." Someone was singing and playing the piano. Josh was confused- nobody he knew had such a delicate and unique voice, and who else used the music room besides his friends? He didn't want to burst in there, because then he'd interrupt the captivatingly beautiful voice, and he was only in a towel. Against his better judgement, Josh decided it was better to burst into the room half-naked than wait for the kid to leave.

Let me tell you, Josh was NOT expecting to see Tyler Joseph at the piano.

"Oh Jesus Christ- I mean, geez louise- I am so sorry." Josh immediately began apologizing, partially because he was terrified of what Tyler would do to him. He expected the boy to get up and start beating him up, but Tyler just stared. "First of all, I'm so, so, so sorry, I swear I don't run around in just a towel ruining people's singing, this is a first for me. Secondly, have you seen an asshole with a forehead the size of Texas? He stole my clothes." Tyler's mouth opened, like he was going to say something, but nothing came out.

"I... uh..." Tyler stuttered, probably still stunned by the fact that a half-naked man just walked into in the room. Josh tried not to pay attention to the fact that Tyler's gaze was aimed nowhere near his face.

"Hey, uh- OH MY GOD, NAKED JOSH!" Debby walked into the room and immediately covered her eyes. "Josh what the fuck are you doing?!?"

"Brendon stole my fucking clothes!" Josh replied, throwing his arms in the air before quickly snapping them back into place to hold his towel up. Now two people had seen him practically naked, and it was all Brendon's fault.

"What the fuck, no he didn't! He literally just passed me in the hall, he wanted me to tell you he put them in your locker because he had to leave!" Debby was almost yelling, her hand still covering her eyes. "Tyler, I'm so sorry, you probably think we're fuckin' pyscho-"

"It's fine, really." Tyler's voice surprised Josh- he hadn't expected him to speak, just whimper quietly in the corner while Josh figured out where his clothes were. "Just... teenage shenanigans, I guess."

"See?!? Some people use the word shenanigans!" Josh was yelling now, too, because Tyler had proven his point from earlier in the day that the word shenanigans was still used. "He probably says 'hot gos', too." Josh hoped he did, because if The Tyler Joseph™ used a slang term, then everybody had to. The boy was a trendsetter.

"I... I actually don't... use that word..."

"Go put your clothes on, you fucking weirdo." Debby pushed Josh out of the room, before she uncovered her eyes. Josh, however, being the complete nosy asshole he was, lingered around the corner, listening in on what Tyler and Debby were talking about.

"Do you guys do that? Call each other weirdos and psychos and stuff." Tyler asked. Josh heard the piano bench squeak, so either Tyler was getting up, or Debby was sitting down.

"Yeah, it's all fun and games, though." Debby sounded... relaxed? Josh thought that being trapped in a room with someone that hated you would cause some stress, or at least awkwardness, but Debby sounded like Tyler was her best friend. "Don't you and your friends tease each other?"

"I mean, Shane calls basically everybody a fag... I don't think it's funny, though." Tyler sounded almost weak without his posse to protect him. Maybe his voice was displaying how much he was afraid of Debby and her non-heterosexualness.

"Tyler, you really don't have to-" 

"Yes, I completely agree, I think we have to lock down on the delinquents at this school." Debby's voice was drowned out by the voice of a teacher speaking on the phone. Josh panicked, realizing he was crouched behind a corner in nothing but a very, very small towel. He ran as fast as he could back downstairs to the locker room and didn't stop running until he reached his locker. All of his clothes were safely inside.

He should've been mad at Brendon, or at least himself, but he wasn't. Because of his idiocy, he ventured upstairs and actually spoke to Tyler. Tyler, who had such a golden voice. Tyler, who was turning out to be a bit more than just your stereotypical jock.

Josh dug his phone out of his jeans and saw that Jenna had been blowing it up, asking where he was, why he wasn't there yet, and cursing him for choosing sinning over their project. He rolled his eyes before texting her, saying that he was on his way to the classroom.

This was going to be a very, very long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know my chapters are p short (actually pls comment if you think they should be longer and less frequent or shorter and more frequent), but i cant wait until i write a really really short one so i can say 'man that chapter was shorter than the mcrx hype'
> 
> im a terrible person


End file.
